Ryder Curtis
by TheCreatureHubLover
Summary: What if the Curtis brother had a sister. She gets injured after her and Darry get into a fight. Now the gang has to help her recover. I know the summary sucks. I didn't know what to put. This is my first story. If you don't like how it is don't read it (stop complaining about it also)
1. Chapter 1

Ryder was walkin' around town thinkin' about what happened. She and Darry got into another fight about her troubleness. She ignored it. That was who she was and nobody could change that. She was like her twin brother Ponyboy. Never using her head and dig sunsets and movies. The only thing that is different is that he digs books and she didn't for some reason. They were best friends. If anything happened to one of them the other would be by there side of be grieving. Their best bub is Johnny. He may be older but he understand like Soda but a little different. The only person she really doesn't like is Steve. Her and Pony were just tag along and they annoyed him. Ryder had this brother sister thing with Dally like him and Johnny does. She loves him to death. He's her best friend and he cared. He would always go soft on her when he is around her so she doesn't get hurt. It took Dally a while to warm up to her but he did. Now Two-bit on the other hand was somethin' else. Them two became friends since they meet each other. He liked her sense of humor that she has. She may have been really young when they meet but he didn't care he knew they would get along when they were older. Sodapop understood her sometimes. He knew when to stay out of her way when she was in one of her moods. He always tried to keep her out of trouble but she always finds a way around him and does stuff.

Ryder was interrupted when she hear a couple of socs in a mustang yelling "greaser". She turned around and started to walk fast. But it was no use they turned around and stopped in front of her. She looked around hopin' she was around a neighborhood she knew and could get help. She saw the gas station DX. It was kinda far away but her screams travel pretty far. They get out of the car. "Well, well, well look what we have here. A lonesome greaser". One of them said." Let's have some fun guys. Get her". Said he one that looked like the leader. She was able to get around them and started to run. They were catching up to her. She was so close to the DX were Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were. They grabbed her and threw her to the ground. They pinned her and started to beat her then one of them pulls out a knife and puts it up to her neck. He laughs. "I'm doin' ya a favor". He said as he drags the knife along her neck. She screams in pain and starts to see black dots. "SODA STEVE TWO-BIT HELP ME". She yells.

At the DX Soda hears the screams. "Hey guys did ya hear that". He asks. Then they heard there names being yelled." It's Ryder". Yelled Steve. "Look over there. Socs". Said Two-bit. They ran to them and starts to beat them. The socs got into their mustang and left. All three boys run up to her. "Ryder. Ryder look at me". Soda said wantin' to cry. "Hey chickadee. C'mon you're okay now". Two-bit said in a soft voice. "They are gone. They aint goin' to hurt no more". Said Steve surprisingly. 'S…Soda"? She said in a whisper. "Yea it's me. Steve go get Darry he should be at work by now and hurry". Soda said in a worried voice. "Okay that's about 4 blocks from here". Steve said. "S…..Steve"? Ryder asked. "Yea it's me Cinderella". Steve said with a smile. "Don't ya ever call me that again". She laughed a little then started to cough. "Hurry Steve". Soda said as Steve ran off. "What were you thinkin' walkin' by yourself"? Two-bit asked softly. "Me and Dar got into a fight at home before he left. So I ran out. I needed air". She said quietly. "Oh Ryder". Soda said.

About 10 minutes later. Surprisingly she lasted that long. Darry and Steve got out of the truck and ran over to them. "How is she? Darry asked. "I'm fine Dar". She said in an irritated voice. "Yea sure ya are kid. That's why bruises are formin' already and that nasty cut on ya neck". Soda said. "You should have at least carried a blade with ya". Darry said. "Ya that would be a great excuse for the socs to kill her". Soda said in a serious voice. "Hey if I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my kid sister I'll ask ya alright. Kid brother". Darry said in a nasty voice. "Hey can we go I'm kinda hurtin' here". She said wincing. Darry picked her up. "I gotcha lil' sis". Darry said. "I'm sorry". She said before closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"DARRY"! Ponyboy came running to them. "How is she? How is my twin"? Ponyboy said worriedly. "We don't know yet little buddy". Darry said. "She wasn't that bad. But bad enough to put her in the hospital". Soda said but still had a worried look on his face. It was about 30 minutes later when to doctor came. "Family of Ryder Curtis"? The doctor asked. "That's us". Darry said. "How is she"? Ponyboy asked. "Well to tell you it's not too good. She has 3 broken ribs. A concussion. Her back is little messed up. She will be sore. We are going to give her pain pills and might need surgery for her back soon. My main concern is the cut on her throat. The cut was pretty bad. It missed most major vessels but one. We were able to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound up. We gave her a blood transfusion too. She won't be able to speak for about 2 weeks and no school so she can rest. Also she will be here for a couple of days". The doctor said. "Can we go see her"? Two-bit asked. "Yes she is in room 208". He said. "Thank you". Soda said as they ran to her room.

Soda slowly opened the door afraid to see what lies behind it. Ryder was lyin' on the bed in the dark more than likely she had a headache or is gonna have one when she wakes up. Darry felt so guilty. It was his fault she was in this mess. He thought. Soda was comforting Ponyboy who broke down. Then he saw the look on his face. "C'mon Dar it ain't your fault". Soda said. "Yea but it aint her fault either". Darry said. "It was no one's fault. It was the socs. They were the ones who beat her and cut her throat". Jonny said in an angry but yet quiet voice. "Johnny is right. It was the socs fault". Two-bit said putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder. Then Dally runs out of the room. "I'll go after him". Johnny said walking out after Dally. "They are going to pay for what they did. I don't care if they had no part. I'm sick of them messin' with us for no fuckin' reason". Steve said shockingly. "We will but for now Ryder needs us right beside her helping her". Soda said.

It was 2 hours later when she finally woke. "Hey sis. Don't talk. You're not allowed for 2 week. It sure will be quiet around the house". Ponyboy said. She glared at him then smiled. "Hey sis. I'm sorry for what I said earlier". Darry said walking up to her bed. She nods and grabs his hand to let him know she accepts his apology and smiles. "You gave us a scare chickadee. Don't do it again". Two-bit said. "Here write on this". Soda said and came up to the bed and handed her a pad and a pencil. The she started to write. _I can't promise that two-bit. It's kinda hard not to._ She smiled. "You are somethin' else kid. You are somethin' else". Soda said. _Yea, yea. Shut up._ She wrote. "Why should I". Soda said sticking his tong out. _When I am able to get out of this fuckin' bed I am goin' to kick your sorry little ass soda. _She wrote while smiling. "Oh we will see who will have the upper hand in that fight". Soda said laughing. "Ok you two. It's gettin' late and visitin' hours are more than likely over. So let's go home so Ryder can rest some more". Darry said. "Night". Everybody said and they walked out. Ryder fell asleep thinking about what happened today.

Dally and Johnny saw the guys walking out. "How is she"? Dally asked. "Decent. She'll be ok". Soda says. "Shoot we can't get rid of her. She is a fighter". Two-bit said. "Yeah I know". Soda says then looks down. "Hey let's go home and get some sleep". Darry said. They all walked to the Curtis house and fell asleep

_A/N: sorry this one is so short and it took so long. I am having writers block :/_


End file.
